the_fine_brosfandomcom-20200215-history
Lia
Lia has appeared on Kids React, Teens React, and most recently YouTubers React. She was the first to "graduate" from Kids React and then again to YouTubers React. Her YouTube channel is LiaMarieJohnson. Her first appearance was in Kids React to Viral Videos #1 (Double Rainbow, Obama Fail, Twin Rabbits, Snickers Halloween). Her first appearance on Teens React was in TEENS REACT TO TWILIGHT. Her sisters Emma and Sammie have also appeased on Kids React. Appearances #Kids React to Viral Videos #1 (Double Rainbow, Obama Fail, Twin Rabbits, Snickers Halloween) #*Kids React Extra- Lia #Kids React to Viral Videos #2 (Leave Britney Alone, Trololo, Berries and Cream, Japanese Commercial) #*Kids React #2 Extra - Lia #Kids React to Viral Videos #3 (Chocolate Rain, Psycho Girl Can't Sing, Pretty Girl Makes Faces) #*Kids React #3 Extra - Lia #Kids React to Viral Videos #4 (David After Dentist, Justin Bieber Hit at Concert) #*Kids React Extra #4- More Justin Bieber #KIDS REACT TO VIRAL VIDEOS #5 (Charlie Bit My Finger, Golden Voice Homeless Man, Double Dream Hands) #*Kids React #5 Extra - More Lia #Kids React to YouTube Stars (Annoying Orange, MysteryGuitarMan, Fred, iJustine) #*Kids React To FRED - Bonus #*KIDS REACT to IJUSTINE - Bonus #*KIDS REACT to ANNOYING ORANGE - Bonus #*KIDS REACT to MYSTERYGUITARMAN - Bonus #KIDS REACT to Rebecca Black - Friday #*Kids React To Rebecca Black- Friday (Bonus) #Kids React to Charlie Sheen #*Charlie Sheen Interview Extra Scenes (Kids React) #KIDS REACT TO NIGAHIGA #*NigaHiga Extra! - Kids React #9 #KIDS REACT to Keyboard Cat #KIDS REACT to Osama bin Laden's Death #KIDS REACT to FREDDIEW #*FreddieW Bonus! - Kids React #12 #Kids React to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 Trailer #*Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Trailer Part 2 Deleted Scenes - The Girls (Kids React #13) #KIDS REACT TO NYAN CAT #*Nyan Cat Bonus! (Kids React #14) #KIDS REACT To Talking Twin Babies #*Talking Twin Babies Deleted Footage (Kids React #15) #KIDS REACT TO LADY GAGA #*Lady Gaga Deleted Footage (Kids React #16) #*Kids React to Lady Gaga Reacting to Them! #Kids React To Greatest Marriage Proposal Ever #*Greatest Marriage Proposal Ever Deleted Footage - The Girls #KIDS REACT TO NUMA NUMA #*NUMA NUMA DELETED FOOTAGE (Kids React #18) #KIDS REACT TO eHarmony Video Bio (Crazy Cat Lady) #*eHarmony Video Bio Bonus (Kids React #19) #KIDS REACT TO EPIC MEAL TIME #*Epic Meal Time Deleted Footage (Kids React #20) #Kids React To Captain America Trailer #*BONUS: KIDS REACT to Captain America (Kids React #21) #Kids React To Greatest Freak Out Ever #*BONUS: KIDS REACT to Greatest Freak Out Ever (Kids React #22) #Kids React To Rebecca Black - My Moment #*Bonus - Kids React To My Moment by Rebecca Black #Kids React Live On Stage Vidcon 2011 #*Kids React Vidcon: Behind The Scenes #Kids React to Selena Gomez #*BONUS- Kids React to Selena Gomez (Kids React #24) #Kids React To Sitting On The Toilet #KIDS REACT TO SMOSH #KIDS REACT TO JUICYSTAR07 #Kids React to Charlie the Unicorn #KIDS REACT TO PLANKING #Kids React to Star Wars Kid #KIDS REACT to Hatsune Miku #KIDS REACT TO CHUCK TESTA #KIDS REACT TO DUBSTEP #KIDS REACT TO TOBUSCUS #KIDS REACT TO BULLYING #KIDS REACT TO SCHMOYOHO #KIDS REACT TO MINECRAFT #TEENS REACT TO TWILIGHT #Kids React to Viral Videos! (Stalking Cat, Badgers, Lightning Bolt) #TEENS REACT TO BED INTRUDER #TEENS REACT TO BOXXY #Teens React to Rick Perry's Strong #Teens React to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #TEENS REACT TO SHIT GIRLS SAY (ft. Lucas Cruikshank) #Teens React to Toddlers & Tiaras #TEENS REACT TO SHANE DAWSON #Teens React to The Hunger Games #Teens React to Facebook Parenting: For the Troubled Teen #Teens React to Why This Kolaveri Di #TEENS REACT TO JENNA MARBLES #TEENS REACT TO HOT PROBLEMS #TEENS REACT TO PROM #TEENS REACT TO ONE DIRECTION #TEENS REACT TO FPS RUSSIA #Teens React to Overly Attached Girlfriend (Ft. Cimorelli) #Teens React to Philip DeFranco #TEENS REACT TO SALAD FINGERS (ft. Jake Short!) #TEENS REACT TO GANGNAM STYLE #TEENS REACT TO PEWDIEPIE! #Teens React to A Conversation with my 12 Year Old Self #Teens React to Taylor Swift - We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together #TEENS REACT TO SLENDER MAN #Teens/Elders React to Election 2012 #Teens React to Bullying (Amanda Todd) #Teens React to the Honey Badger (ft. Alex Steele!) #Teens React to Newtown School Shooting #Teens React to PrankvsPrank #TEENS REACT TO THRIFT SHOP (Macklemore & Ryan Lewis) #TEENS REACT TO MY WEDDING SPEECH #TEENS REACT TO HARLEM SHAKE #*BONUS - Teens React to Harlem Shake #Teens React to Jennifer Lawrence #*BONUS - Teens React to Jennifer Lawrence #TEENS REACT TO PSY - GENTLEMAN #*BONUS - Teens React to PSY - Gentleman #TEENS REACT TO THE CUP SONG #*BONUS - Teens React to The Cup Song Category:Kids react Category:Kids Category:Teens React Category:Teens Category:YouTubers React Category:YouTubers Category:Reactors Category:1996 Birth Category:Female Reactors